


The Last Time that Harry and Draco go to a Wizarding Beach

by ani_mage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Character, nonbinary Teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_mage/pseuds/ani_mage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are caught in a compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time that Harry and Draco go to a Wizarding Beach

Teddy’s feet were on the kitchen table, yesterday’s mascara was smudged around his eyes, and he was snickering into his copy of _Witch Weekly_. Twenty years old and still living at home. They’d finally gotten rid of Andromeda when Teddy graduated from Hogwarts, but Teddy hadn’t shown the slightest inclination toward moving out. Draco tugged on the sloppy pink bun on top of his son’s head, and kissed his forehead.

“Must be some good gossip this week.”

“You could say that,” Teddy said, leveling Draco with a smirk.

Draco did not like the look of that smirk. Harry called it The Marauder’s Smile, but every time his son got that cheeky look on his face, Draco knew that whatever happened next was his comeuppance for the wankery he’d displayed as a teenager. Draco decided to indulge in an extra cup of tea, because surely he would need it.

He shoved Teddy’s feet off the table, and sat down next to him.

“All right, what’s so funny?”

“It’s just that you’re so _cute_ , Dad.”

Teddy slapped his magazine on the table. It was open to the centerfold, which featured two men in skimpy swim trunks posed on a beach towel in the style of cheesecake pin-ups. Draco would recognize those two wankers anywhere.

In the photo, Harry was draped across Draco’s chest, his thumb rubbing slowly over the fawn tattooed over Draco’s heart. The fawn that Draco had gotten to remind himself of Harry’s softness, the gentle part of Harry that most people missed because all they could see was The Stag. Draco watched as Harry kissed the edge of his tattoo. He watched as his own hand gripped Harry’s soft side, where the tattoo of Draco’s wispy white dragon patronus lazed on his dark skin. Draco’s other hand seemed to be inching beneath the waistband of his husband’s trunks.

Draco hardly dared look at the photo’s headline. But the alternative was to stare in horror at his foot, his traitorous foot that was running up and down Harry’s calf. So he looked at the cloud shaped letters floating across the perfect blue-sky backdrop, declaring, _Fluffy Dragon Fawns Over the Boy Who Lived_.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble/ficlet was originally posted on my tumblr, ani-mage.tumblr.com. It was a part of a weekend writing challenge, for which readers of my blog submitted prompts. A reader requested a Harry/Draco story "in which they get lame matching tattoos and are mocked."


End file.
